Suffering the Past
by CrystalPhoenix9
Summary: Melody loved him for years, but he loves another woman. When she finally got to meet him, she had a fight with him and went into her room. What will happen to her? Enjoy!


**Hey! I'm here with my new Final Fantasy 7! I tried to make everything a one-shot, so… :P but I can make some chapters if you guys wanna… I don't mind… ^^ so, just wanna tell that Vincent has been in the coffin thingy mejiggy for like 35 years right? Ima is decreasing it to only 2 years XD just to make it fit to the story… Oh and his age has been dropped to 25 kay? XD SORRY! Please review! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own ANY of the FIINAL FANTASY 7 CHARACTERS in here… okay? Other than my character ;) **

-Start-

I run with all my might away from those beasts which are chasing me. I have no clue why it chases me. I ran through the forest and ended up at an old mansion. Without anymore waiting, I went in and run into the basement. I hid inside a very cold room and stay silent for a long time. I then heard the beasts' barge inside the house.

I then sit there in silent, praying that I will be fine and that those beasts will be gone. I then heard padding foot going down the stairs to the basement. I got scared and covered my mouth with my hands. I heard the footsteps suddenly stop right in front of the room I was hiding in.

The beasts then suddenly break the door down and look around the room. The room was dark, so I didn't move or it will hear me. The beasts then look directly into my direction. I held my breath, trying to calm it; the beast then slowly moving towards me, keeping its bright red eyes on me.

I shuffles back slowly and trying not to make as much noise as possible. I then accidentally bump onto an object and it fell right on my leg and made a huge noise. The beast was roaring and then immediately charges at me. It scratches my arm and blood starts to ooze out of my wound. The other beast then suddenly scratches my abdomen and I screamed as loud as I can as the pain also screams out blood.

I scramble to my feet, ignoring the throbbing pains, and ran around in the pitch dark room. I then suddenly stumble into an object. I hit my abdomen hard and more blood ooze out as I tried to stop it. I then stood silent when there was suddenly no sound. I look around the dark room but I can only see the dark. I then heard a soft growl right in front of me. I panted heavily. I then cried and prayed for the last time.

Suddenly, the door was wide open and there was a man. He pointed a gun towards the beasts and shoots them easily. I look at the beasts and then look at him. My vision was all blurry and the last thing I remember was seeing the guy run towards me.

I woke up in a very warm and comfy place. I look around; I was in a room. I then sit up and immediately exclaims in pain. I held my abdomen and felt a soft fabric. I look at it and I found myself all bandaged up. I look around the room and found several medicines on the table next to me.

I then heard a knock and a woman came in. She looked at me and immediately went to me.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sitting right now…" she said it with a gentle voice and pushes me back to bed slowly. I look at her, puzzled about what's going on. I touch my forehead.

"What happened?"

"Well, we all saw you were chased by some beasts, so we followed you and ended up in this old mansion. We then don't know where you were until we heard a scream in the basement. Well, if Vincent wouldn't have been checking the basement, you might as well be the beast's meal…" she said as she puts a blanket over me. I stared at her for a moment.

"Vincent? You mean Vincent Valentine?" I asked her as I use my elbow to support my body. She then looks at me with curious looks.

"Yes… But how did you know?" I then tried to get up but she then catches me before I fell.

"H…Hey! You shouldn't be standing up!" I then tried to ignore the pains but I failed and panted heavily. She took me back to the bed.

"I… need… to… see… him…" I panted every word that I said. She looks at me for a while. She then shook her head.

"He's not in the house right now… he went somewhere…" she said as she strokes my hair. Suddenly the door opens. A little girl comes into the room along with a boy. Both of them went to the woman.

"Tifa… Is she going to be okay?" asked the little girl to her.

"Yes, she's going to be okay, Marlene…" she said and pats the little girl's shoulder. The boy looks at me for a while. He then lit up.

"Wait, are you… Melody Softnotes?" he asked and I then realize who he is.

"Denzel? Is that you?" I asked him and he nodded. I then smiled happily.

"Oh my… you have grown so much!" I said to him as I tried to sit up. The woman named Tifa looks back and forth between me and Denzel with a questioning look. Denzel then looks at her.

"Tifa, this is the girl that used to work with my father! She always takes care of me when mom and dad are away…" he said with an excitement in his tone. Tifa then smiles at him and at me.

"I see… that's really nice of you… My name is Tifa… and I believe I heard your name was Melody?" she asked me. I nodded at her. I then look back at Denzel with a smile.

"My name is Marlene!" the little girl told me. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Marlene, Tifa!" I said back to her with a smile. All of them smiled.

After several minutes talking with each other, I grew a bit tired. I then lay down and stares at the ceiling. 'Vincent…' She then smiles slowly and drifts to sleep.

-2 Weeks Later-

I can walk properly now. But I still haven't seen Vincent, but I met the other Avalanche members though. I went down the stairs and saw Tifa making drinks for the customers. I went to her.

"Can I somehow help you, Tifa?" Tifa looks at me and shakes her head.

"No it's okay… you're still healing anyways…" she then smiles at me. I then pouted for awhile.

"No… I'm fine! I can do it!" I said and smiles widely at her. She looks at me for awhile and giggled a bit.

"I guess… you can help me with the cleaning the tables…" I then took the cloth and tray. I smiles at her.

"No problem!" I then went to the tables and started cleaning it.

Several hours into working, I decided to rest for awhile. Yuffie saw me and skips towards me. I look at her and smiles.

"So, what's up, Mel?" she asked me as she sits on the chair in front of me. I giggled at the nickname she gave me.

"Nothing much, Yuf…" I said to her and look outside the window.

"So, you said you know Vincent, right?" I nodded at her question. She then slid down her chair. "Was he like, kinda weird and dark and all before he left Shin-ra?" I shook my head.

"He was a sweet man…" I said to her with a gentle tone at 'sweet'.

"Oh, really? Hurm…" said Yuffie. "Are you waiting for his to return?" I look at her and nodded with a slight blush.

"Well, if he's out for weeks, then, there's only one solution" Yuffie said and I look at her.

"He might be at Lucrecia's crystal cave…" said Yuffie as she let out a sigh. I stared at her for awhile. 'Lucrecia's crystal cave'? "He always went there… I told him about a million times to stop hugging the past… but he won't listen…" she said again, releasing another sigh.

"Well, got to go and do something… See you later, alligator!" and with that Yuffie skips upstairs. I stared straight ahead, wondering. I do know Lucrecia, and I do know that she already left the world. And I actually do know that Vincent loves her. But about the 'Lucrecia's Crystal Cave' thing really surprise me… I know that she died already, but I don't know how.

I then stood up and walk up the stairs. I went into my room and shut it. I went to my bed and lay down on it. I felt some of the pains of my wounds are already gone, but the ache in my heart still hasn't. It's been like that for 6 years already… I curled up and place my face on my pillow. Before I knew it, I was crying.

I woke up suddenly to a noise down the hall. It sounded like metal. I stood up and silently went to my door. I peered outside of my bedroom door and saw a flash of red and black moves down the hall. I open my door wider and I look at the figure. I followed him up the stairs to the attic and then up the roof. He was sitting down on the roof and looks at the moonlight.

"Vincent?" I asked him. He turns around quickly and looks at me. He then stands up.

"Melody?" he asked me back. I went to him and hug him tightly. He was shocked with the sudden action and was frozen like a statue for a moment.

"Vincent! I have been wondering where you are!" I felt hot tears streaming down my face. Vincent then pats my back and I let him go.

"How are you feeling?" he asks me. I nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you…" I smiled at him. He nodded at me back.

"Where were you this whole time? I was worried about you…" I said to him. He turned around quickly.

"You don't need to know that…" he said to me. I felt a bit pain in my chest.

"Vincent? What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing…" he replies to me.

"You were visiting Lucrecia, weren't you?" I asked him as I tried to approach him. He was silent for awhile.

"Yes…" he said it bluntly. I then stood silent for awhile.

"Vincent… you should not visit her too often… She won't feel at ease f you kept visiting her and that you still have feelings for her…" I blurted out those words. Vincent turns around towards me.

"What do you know about us, huh? You don't have the right to say that!" he said, with an angry tone. "I love her because I want too!"

"Yes, there's no problem with that, but you're making Lucrecia suffer because you just won't let her soul go!" I said to her nearly to a shout.

"What are you, my advisor? You don't know how I feel! You're just a normal country girl who doesn't know any sufferings!" he shouted at me. I stared at him for awhile.

"You're wrong, Vincent… I have felt pain, I have known pain and yet I HAVE LIVED MY LIFE WITH IT! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL!" I shouted at him. He stood silent for awhile. "You're hurting me Vincent… For all the years that I have loved you… for the years I have lived with hope to be with you, all of them are such a WASTE!" I then ran down the stairs and I bumped into Tifa who was waked up by the shouting.

"Melody wha—"I then ran past her towards my room. I then lock it and close the curtains on my windows. I then heard some knocking on the door. I ignored the knocking and went around the room to look for something. While I was doing so, I couldn't stop crying.

I found something sharp in a drawer and took it out. I sat on my bed and cried. I clench the sharp object and it pierced through my skin and blood comes out. I took the sharp object and place it on my wrist. Just when I was about to cut myself, Vincent came in, breaking the window. He stared at me for awhile and figured out what I was doing quite quickly.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked me with a worried tone. I backed away from him and still have the sharp object with me.

"Leave me be Vincent! I no longer have a reason to live!" I said to him and stab my chest with the object. I felt the blood spurting on my cheeks, but I can't feel the pain. I open my eyes and saw Vincent's arm oozing with blood. I looked at him quickly as he exclaims in pain. I then cried.

"What are you doing, Vincent? Why did you protect me?" I asked him. He looks at me with his crimson eyes.

"Because… you do have a reason to live…" he said to me. I looked at him and then I took his arm and pull the sharp object out from his arm. I then took a bottle full of water and rinse the blood off. I then bandage his arm. While doing so, he won't stop looking at me and I won't stop crying. I stroke his injured arm gently. I then look at him.

"What reason do I have to live, Vincent?" I asked him. He places his hand on my cheeks, wiping off my tears.

"Because, I need you…" he said, smiling at me. I looked at him with puzzling look. "Today, before I went back here, I was talking to Lucrecia about you. I decided to let her go and be with you…"

I looked at him full into his eyes. "Th…then the fight, up at the roof just now…"

"That was because I was still trying to forget about Lucrecia… I then somehow got mad and lost my mind" he then hugs me and buries his face on my shoulder. "I should have never hurt you like that… I'm sorry…" I sit there in silence. I then smiles slowly at him.

"I too, want to apologize, for being rude… I love you, Vincent…" I then hug him.

"I love you too, Melody…" he said and as he kisses her softly on the lips. I kissed him back and both of us were lost in our own world.

Tifa who was outside the whole time giggled and went back to her room. She dares not to disturb their little world.

-END-

**Well, yeah, there goes my FF7 fanfic! XD Hope you liked it! :D review please~ XD **

**P/S: thanks for reading it ;) **


End file.
